Fallin' for You
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: A favorite song of mine at the moment reminded me of Niles CC : reviews are appreciated.


Fallin' for You

A/N: Every time I hear this song by Colbie Caillat I think of Niles/CC3. Oneshot.

C.C strolled into the kitchen to see Niles preparing dinner for the Sheffield home. "Niles, I'd like some more coffee." She put her mug out toward him.

"You've got utters. You can get it." He looked up to see her annoyed face and he couldn't help but smile. _My God she is sexy when she's angry._

_My God, his insults turn me on. _She shook her head from her thoughts before looking at him sternly. "Niles. Coffee. Now."

"All right, all right. Give it here." He took her cup from her before turning around pouring her coffee like she requested. When he handed it back to her, their fingers grazed and they looked up at each other before locking eyes. _Why do her eyes have to be so blue? _"Uh, here." He quickly turned to go back to his meal preparations, hoping to save himself from her seeing his flushed cheeks, not to mention the bulge in his pants.

"Thanks," she spoke a bit uneasy before she slowly sipped from her mug.

Slowly turning his head, Niles smirked. "Hope you like dishwater."

C.C's eyes widened before she quickly spit out her coffee, spraying it onto Niles' face.

Quickly wiping his face with his hand, he glared at her. "I was kidding."

A smug grin appeared on C.C's face. "I know. I just wanted a legit reason to spit on you. It's the closest you'll get to a kiss." She let out a sultry laugh that made the hair on the back of Niles' neck stick up.

"I've been kissed plenty of times, thank you. And a few were quite good, I must say. In fact, you would know about those few." He slowly turned around with a sly smile on his face, leaving C.C speechless as she turned around before walking out of the kitchen with her coffee in hand. They had flirted before but it was never as obvious as that.

"Maxwell, but you promised me." C.C had a stern look on her face as her hands were on her wide hips as she looked down at her boss.

"I know, C.C, but I didn't know it was going to fall on Miss Fine's birthday. I can't just leave her on her birthday."

C.C's eyes widened. "And why not?"

As if on cue, Niles walked into the office with the tea tray in hand. "Yes, Sir. Miss Babcock is always alone for her birthday. Isn't that right, Babs?" He had a smug grin on his face as he set the tray down.

"Watch it, Butler boy. Don't make me pour that water on your boys."

Niles swallowed hard at the thought before he started to pour the tea.

Finally looking up from his desk, Maxwell looked at Niles and then C.C. "Why not take Niles? He's taken you to places before, has he not?"

Both Niles and C.C froze as they looked over at each other.

"Maxwell, I've only taken Niles places because I was desperate."

Niles couldn't let it go. "So what do you consider yourself now?"

C.C glared at the butler who was smirking at his foe.

She walked over to him before picking up the tea kettle and raising a brow. "Last chance, Hazel."

Niles slowly backed away from the desk before bowing to her.

Satisfied, C.C placed the kettle back down on the tray before returning her attention to Maxwell.

"Please reconsider, Maxwell. This is really important to me."

"It's only another Gala, C.C. There will be others."

C.C turned her head from Maxwell before mumbling under her breath. "Yeah, but by the next one you and Nanny Fine will be on your umpteenth kid."

"What was that C.C?"

"Nothing." She could hear snickering from Niles and glared at him.

"I said nothing," he strictly reminded her while putting his hands up in defense.

Letting out a heavy sigh, CC kept her eyes on Niles. "All right, Dust mop. Pick me up at eight."

Niles started to walk toward the office door as a smirk played on his lips. "Shall I pick you up at your usual corner?"

"Niles!" She grabbed the kettle and ran out of the office as he ran for his life, or more so, the safety of his 'boys'

That next morning, C.C entered the Sheffield's home for work, but first she made her way into the dining room for a free breakfast.

"Hello, hello," she sang before she took her seat next to Brighton, or as she referred to him as, 'The Boy'.

"Good mornin' Miss Babcock," Fran grinned. "I hear you're taking Niles to your Gala tonight?"

Sighing softly, CC looked up at Nanny Fine. "Yes, well Maxwell couldn't attend due to something."

"It's Fran's birthday," Gracie chimed in.

C.C nodded. "Ah yes, that was it."

Everyone went silent as they waited for C.C to say something in regards to wishing Fran a Happy Birthday. They got nothing.

C.C noticed the staring quickly. "What?" Soon after, Niles literally dropped her plate in front of her.

"So, Niles..." Fran started, trying to end the awkward silence. "I hope you have a good time tonight with Miss Babcock."

Niles scoffed softly with a chuckle. "I hope so too." He looked down at C.C, who kept her eyes on her plate. _Was that a compliment or an insult?_

That night Niles was in his room getting ready when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He called as he was putting on his tie.

Fran walked in wearing a bright smile and a gorgeous dark green, floor length gown. "Hiya Niles. Are you almost ready for your date?"

"Miss Fine. It is not a date. More like a pity date if anything." He turned and looked at Fran who could have taken his breath away. She _could_ have. But she didn't. She wasn't _her_. Though a smile did spread across his face. "You look exquisite, Miss Fine."

"Aww, thank you, Niles." She grinned at him before kissing his cheek. "You're looking pretty amazing yourself."

"You really think so?" He caught himself before he said anything more. "I mean, as much as I would love to embarrass Miss Babcock, I want to show her she can't do better than me." He let a grin play across his face before he reached for his cologne and sprayed it on his wrists.

"Hoo Ha, Niles!" Fran pretended to fan herself. "Miss Babcock will go crazy over you," she winked.

Niles let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head. "I hope not. Her crazy side is not very appealing," he smirked.

Fran lightly smacked his arm. "Well have fun and tell me all about it when you get back tonight. _If_ you get back tonight." She smirked and nudged his arm before leaving his bedroom.

Across town, C.C was getting ready in her bedroom, putting on the final touch to her hair that she had decided to leave down, letting it flow past her collar bone. When she finished straightening it, she lightly sprayed it before turning off the flat iron and setting it on her dresser. She reached for her dress before slipping it on and once she decided it was going the right direction she slipped on her heels before spraying a bit of Chanel 5 on her pulse points. Knowing there was nothing else she could do, she looked in the mirror to see the final picture.

C.C was in a sweetheart shaped, strapless, bright red, floor length gown. The bust line complimented her chest beautifully and her legs looked extra long with the slit that went up to her thigh.

She stared into her mirror. "Well I hope he doesn't regret this after he sees me."

She grabbed her clutch as she made her way into the living room. "Wait a minute," she stopped in her tracks. "Why do I care what he thinks? He's a servant." She couldn't get what he said earlier out of her head.

"_I've been kissed plenty of times, thank you. And a few were quite good, I must say. In fact, you would know about those few." _

As soon as she walked to the couch, she hear a knock at her door. She let out a deep breath before she made her way to the door.

Standing before her was none other than Niles, wearing a black tux with a bow tie to match. She couldn't deny herself that he looked handsome. Then again, she wouldn't admit that to him, so she could admit to herself whatever she wanted.

Niles could quickly smell the Chanel 5 even before she opened the door. Once he saw her, his breath was taken away. The dress accented every part of her body and he couldn't stop staring at the slip that ran up her thigh.

"Miss Babcock, I'll probably have to stab my lungs out after saying this, but I must admit that you look ravishing this evening."

Letting out a sultry laugh, C.C nodded. "Well thank you, Niles." She thought a moment. "I think."

Niles chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he extended his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

C.C nodded softly with a smile before she linked her arm with his. "Let's go, Butler Boy."

As they walked into the Gala, C.C took her hand off his arm before Niles took her hand in his.

C.C looked down at their hands with a soft smile before she looked back up at him; her eyes locking with his. "You've met most of these people."

"So should we just dance?"

"Is that the way to ask me?" She arched her eye brow at him.

Niles let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry. Miss Babcock, would you care to dance with this miserable old man that is only happy when you're in his arms."

**I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'til I  
Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to **

**I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head **

C.C smiled as he started to ask her properly, but what he said at the end was what shocked him. "Really?"

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you **

Niles smiled softly with a nod before he pulled her to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist. Once C.C had her hand on his shoulder he started to move with her.

**As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me **

Niles's eyes never left C.C's who tried her hardest not to get lost in his blue orbs that were begging for her to look at him.

Niles quickly spun her out and as her famous laugh escaped her lips, Niles felt as if he'd have no choice but to kiss her as soon as she came back into his arms.

**I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you **

C.C quickly found herself back in his arms and she couldn't help but smile at the man she thought she despised. He wore the same smile on his face if not bigger.

"Niles, do you happen to remember when you said I would know about those few kisses you enjoyed?"

Niles couldn't help the grin on his face before he softly nodded. "I do."

**Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out **

She looked down a moment before she looked back up; her eyes locking on his. "What did you mean by that?"

**I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you **

Niles knew it was now or never. He slowly leaned in before he enveloped her lips in a kiss so mind numbing that she thought her knees would give out. She released her hands from his shoulder and his own hand and moved them to his face.

**I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you **

**I'm fallin' for you.**

When they both knew air was needed, they slowly released their lips and his and rested his forehead against hers as he wore a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm falling for you."


End file.
